


Upscale

by Musicera



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Food Critic, Lemon, MardLu, MardLu Week, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicera/pseuds/Musicera
Summary: Mard Geer is a food critic and has come to examine the newest up and coming restaurant.  But he finds more than great food with Lucy as his server.





	Upscale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadSoullessQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/gifts).



You're probably here looking for Upscale

Well...

I've revamped it into a non-fairy tail romance and published it through Amazon and their terms require me to not have a version available for free elsewhere.

All that being said, if you want to support me and grab a copy (free for Kindle Unlimited subscribers), check out my author page

**amazon.com/author/ivywild**

 

And if you REALLY must have the Fairy Tail version, use this link to read the original version:

https://drive.google.com/open?id=1e0k1IsQfSXwSGKRiPWede59FHS6e2uI_

Thanks for all the support you guys have given me! It's what allowed me to finally put myself out there in the real world!

Kisses!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it! Chapter 1 of MardLu Week. Definitely late, which is only fitting because I'm writing it. Big shout out to MadSoullessQueen for hosting! Hope you enjoy the remaining chapters as they're issued. They will all follow this story line through to the end.


End file.
